How Can You Be So Cold Severus Snape
by SarinaTsukiyomi
Summary: Elizabeth begins yet another school year at Hogwarts. Nothings changed except her sudden feelings for her Professor. Having a crush on your Professor sounds weird right? But it happens. Obstacles challenge Elizabeth and her unawakened powers. Love triangles,Hurt feelings.. What will become of Elizabeth at Hogwarts this year...
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth had already boarded on the red old fashion train that goes to Hogwarts when your door flings open. She looked up to see a bleach blond headed boy and a group of boys behind him.

"You're in our compartment" Draco said annoyed. She looked towards him with a glare.

"Since when is it your compartment i don't see your name on it" She exclaimed. Draco walks over to her with a smirk as he grabs her arm pulling her up from her seat.

"Let me go!" She yelled as his grin got wider. His group of friends all made themselves comfortable in her compartment.

"Hey you goons get out of my seat!" She shouted. Draco squeezes her arm tighter as she winced from the pain.

"Maybe you can get your seat back if you give me a kiss" he said with his dirty little smirk.

"No way in hell I'd give you a kiss" She said. She reached for your wand, but he grabbed it an threw it on the floor. Luckily it didn't break. Draco starts leaning in for his kiss. All of a sudden the door slams open, everyone looks to see Professor Snape on board and staring at Draco with a annoyed look. Draco lets Elizabeth go an turns towards Snape.

"Go back to your own compartments..." He said in his usual cold voice. They all walked out but before Draco did he looked back at her and said " I'll get you next time".

She held her wrist in pain seeing it bruised up from Draco's abuse. Snape sees this an walks over to you.

"Yes Professor?..." She said a bit shy and timidly. "Ms. Dawning it would be wise if you do not cause any commotion" He says while looking down at her for a moment and then walks off. She sighed as she sat back down, she wrapped her bruised arm in a bandage to hide it.

~After the Train Ride~

Elizabeth grabbed her luggage and started heading towards Hogwarts. Trying to find her way through the crowd she started wondering why Professor Snape was on the train. ~_Hm... That's odd... i thought teachers would already be in Hogwarts~_

Her train of thoughts broke when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see no one else but Professor Snape.

"Ms. Dawning care to watch where you're walking?" He snapped at her. She looked up at him smiling.

"Sorry Professor Snape" She said apologetically. He smirked at her and walked off. She entered the Dining Hall, walking towards the Slytherine table she saw Draco staring at her wanting her to sit next to him. Pansy runs past her and sits next to Draco as Elizabeth laughed she sat across from him.

"Draco i missed you so much" Pansy says in excitement. Draco looked at her with disgust.

"Why the bloody hell would you miss me frog face" He said harshly. Elizabeth looked at her to see her face fall to sadness.

"Draco! that's not very nice.." Elizabeth mumbled . He heard her and glared.

"Maybe i would be nicer if you sat next to me" he said smirking his famous smirk.

"In your dreams Malfoy!" she yelled annoyed.

"Why don't you make them come true" he says rubbing his leg against hers. Elizabeth kicked him in the knee smiling.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"For touching me! Do i look like your toy?" she shouted. Everyone heard and started laughing as she laid her head on the table sighing in embarrassment. Soon Dumbledore stood up and started to give his speech for the new comers. After his very boring and long speech the new students were sorted. Keeping her head down all she heard was "Gryfindor!, Hufflepuff!, Ravenclaw!" Not once did she hear Slytherine. Elizabeth looked at her food not wanting to eat as prefects lead everyone to their common rooms. Draco walked next to her, her arm in his.

"What are you doing Draco.. I don't feel well to play around with you" She said. Elizabeth snatched her arm back and started to walk to the nurse wing. Feeling something bump into her, she fell backwards. Elizabeth laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Her vision started to blur, her eyes soon close shut. Sleep falling apon her, she was not able to get back up. ~_Whats going on.."_


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth slowly wakes up, her vision blurred. Rubbing her eyes some she starts to see the nurse hovering over her.

"Are you alright Ms. Dawning" the nursed asked Elizabeth calmly. She looked at her and nodded. Elizabeth looked to the corner to see Professor Snape staring at her with a emotionless expression, Though she could see some how he was worried. The nurse looks at her a bit worried.

"Ms. Dawning have you've been eating properly?" she asked worriedly. Elizabeth looked the other way trying to avoid her question.

"Uhm... Yes" she said lying through her teeth. Snape finally stands up and walks over to her.

"Why haven't you been eating Ms. Dawning" Snape Questions with his eyebrow raised.

"That's not good dearie.. You can hurt yourself, I'll give you some pills to help you eat but when their gone you're going to have to start eating on your own" she says sighing. She hands Elizabeth a small bottle of pills and leaves the room. She looked up at Snape her cheeks starting to fluster, he smirks at her reddened cheeks.

"Professor what happened to me i remember bumping into someone in the hall and that's it" she says a bit confused.

"You bumped into me yet again Ms. Dawning, do you not look where you're going!" he says yelling slightly but not loud enough for the nurse to come running back.

"I'm sorry Professor.. i didn't mean to.. "She exclaimed. Professor Snape looks at her annoyed. She gently smiled at him.

~Snapes POV~

I stare at Ms. Dawning annoyed but then i see her stutter._"She is so naive how can she_smile at me when I'm yelling at her" I thought.

I look her up and down slowly my eyes meeting hers for a second then i turn away.

"I have a feeling she has a crush on me Maybe i should play around for a lil an see what she really wants. Why would a girl her age like someone like myself?.." i thought smirking.

~End Pov~

"Professor Snape were you the one who carried me here?" Elizabeth asked hoping he was the one who did.

"No.. Draco did.." he lied chuckling in his head. She looked at him disappointed. Him seeing this he leans in closer to your face.

"Ms. Dawning were you expecting me to carry such a person here?" he asked his arms on both sides of her.

"Well yes.. you're a professor.." she exclaimed. He looked at her smirking as her face reddens from him being to close. His lips touched her neck as she froze in place. His lips travel up to your ear and he whispers "I know that you like me Ms. Dawning.." he says pulling away from your ear with a smirk plastered on his face. Elizabeth looked at him shocked and embarrassed. Not only did he know.. but he seemed to not care.. telling by his expression.. Snape turns on his heel and leaves the wing. She start to sink into your bed holding her pillow on your face not to suffocate yourself. "How can he be so cold.." she mumbled.


End file.
